


Come Undone

by Darby_Harper



Series: Grace Under Pressure [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darby_Harper/pseuds/Darby_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From  the otpprompts Tumblr.com:</p>
<p>“Imagine person B brushing their teeth the morning after staying in A’s place. A is still a little frisky and hugs B from behind, starting to kiss their neck and back, caressing with their hands, telling person B how cute they look while looking at their reflect in the mirror.”</p>
<p>Disclaimer: <i><b>Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual person is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person). All rights reserved</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this my first attempt at Rammstein slash, it's also my first attempt at doing something from the OTP Tumblr.
> 
> Many thanks to Silent_So_Long for inspiring me to try this out and all your lovely stories!

I shuffled into Richard’s bathroom, barely awake and operating on memory to get me from the bedroom to the bathroom without crashing into walls, furniture or the door. It took me a couple seconds of flailing about to hit the light switch; I was dumb enough to be looking right into the damn light when it came on. I bit back a yelp and squinted against the brightness, cursing softly as my eyes watered and ached. If I hadn’t needed to pee so badly, I’d have turned the lights off and crawled back into bed but my bladder had other ideas. Once I was done with that, I was washing my hands when I realized I had morning breath something awful. Lucky for me I’d slung my travel kit into the bathroom the night before when I’d first arrived or I’d be stumbling around in the dark again, blind from light-dazzle and more than likely to fall over something and wake Richard up. Which I didn’t want to do.  
  
Pawing through my stuff, I finally found my toothbrush and toothpaste hidden under my hairbrush and a quite-depleted box of condoms. I blushed, hard, and shoved them back under the brush. It wasn’t that I was ashamed of anything we’d done the night before, it was just this was the first time I’d ever stayed at his house. Especially after we’d half-killed each other trying to get in several weeks of not fucking done in less than three hours. Sleeping over in an anonymous hotel room afterwards didn’t count as far as I was concerned.  
  
I set to work brushing my teeth, still half awake and seriously considering going back to bed and hoping Richard would let me sleep. I’d only escaped another round of wild lovemaking because he’d fallen asleep as soon as he’d come, tumbling off of me like he’d been hit in the head with a shovel. It had happened a couple times before so I wasn’t worried or insulted, just highly amused and somewhat glad for the reprieve. I was exhausted, to say the least, and knowing Richard as I did, once he was awake he’d be ready to go another round.  
  
I was halfway done with my teeth when Richard crept into the bathroom, looking even sleepier than I did. He made a grunting sound which I translated as “Morning,” and went about his own morning routine. Bumping me over with his hip so he could get to the sink as well, he washed his hands and was drying them on the towel I had tucked into the waistband of my sweat pants when he looked up at me and sighed happily. He slid his warm, strong arms around me from behind, snuggling into my back, and began petting my stomach. I snort-giggled when he hit a ticklish spot near my belly button and shoved his hands away. He had his arms back around me in a heartbeat and a shiver crept up my spine when I felt his lips brush the back of my neck.  
“Hello sleepy,” he purred into my ear. He was obviously quite awake by this time and from the semi-hardness poking me in the curve of my hip, he was raring to go again.  
  
“Duh...uh...yeah. Hello to you too,” I replied. “I tried not to wake you up.”  
  
“You didn’t, my bladder did,” Richard sighed, warm breath caressing my spine as continued his torture by kissing up and down my back, licking where he’d kissed and driving me out of my mind. I shivered under his touch, losing what little control I had over my lust; I twisted about in his arms till we faced one another and pulled Richard into a kiss that left us both breathless. We clung to one another, lips and hands everywhere, soft whimpers and barely-voiced endearments echoing softly in the room.          
  
I finally had to pull away from Richard because I knew another second with his hands, lips, teeth and body against mine and I’d literally explode into glittery little bits all over the room. I turned back around, grasping the edge of the sink in my shaking hands, trying to get myself under control before I knocked my lover to the floor and took him any way I could. Richard hadn’t let go of me the entire time; his arms were still wound around my waist and he worried at the elastic at the top of my sweat pants, ignoring my muffled plea to “slow the fuck _down,_ Reesh!”  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he purred against my shoulder. “Look up in the mirror and you’ll see what I’m talking about.”  
  
When I did, the sight of us reflected in the glass, my eyes almost black in the glow of the overhead light, pupils wide and glistening, I almost came right there. I didn’t look cute, I looked like I was a starving man in front of a feast meant for a hundred people. Richard was only an inch or so shorter than me so he could rest his chin on my shoulder easily. “I’m not cute,” I laughed, leaning my head against his. “Paul is cute. I’m...okay. You, however, are stunning.”  
  
“You say the nicest things, love,” Richard snorted. “And you’re not ‘okay.’ You’re lovely, gorgeous and yes, cute. Especially when you’re half-awake, your hair is all over the place and you look all rumpled.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not you,” I sighed.  
  
“I’m glad you’re not!” Richard sighed, tightening his arms around me. “You’re everything I’m not, and that’s why I love you so much. I’ve had it with drop dead, gorgeous people who’re so wrapped up in their own looks it’s sickening. You don’t really care what you look like and that’s what makes you lovely. Am I explaining this right or am I babbling?”  
  
When I turned around this time, I kissed Richard’s forehead, then his nose. “I think I get where you’re coming from. It’s too early for deep thoughts; why don’t we go back to bed and nap on it awhile?”  
  
Richard kissed me and taking my hand, led me out of the bathroom and back to bed. We curled up under the covers, with him being the “big spoon” for once, arms and legs wrapped around me so I could barely move. As we drifted off to sleep, Richard murmured, “Cute as a chinchilla you are.”  
  
“A _chinchilla?_ What the hell, Reesh?” I giggled, then followed my love into sleep.


End file.
